Generally, banks of capacitors can be switched in and out of three phase power distribution systems for voltage and power factor correction purposes and the like. Capacitor banks typically comprise a fuse and a capacitor for each phase. Additionally, some capacitor banks further comprise a switching element. In one configuration, the three capacitors are connected in a shunt or “wye” configuration with a common neutral/ground terminal.
Unfortunately a power utility company does not have information regarding the operational health of the capacitor bank components. To date, the status of each capacitor bank is gathered, if at all, locally by field crews that periodically manually inspect the components of the capacitor banks by driving by each power pole and glancing upwardly toward the capacitor bank. Such drive-by inspections do not determine the status of the capacitor bank, as the only thing the inspector can see is if a cutout or fuse has blown.